The World : Alpha
Notice All info displayed below is the product of collective Alpha tester data and is by no means complete or a representation of the final product. Getting Started: You start with 500 Gp no weapons or items. Changing your character is done after entering the game. press f2 to open character customization(alot of items are inaccesible for males as of this time). F3 opens flash mail. (It does not save upon exiting the game). Weapon shop is across the bridge weapons for your class are listed below. All fields are accesible although it is recommended to go to Hidden Forbidden Sea of Sand first to level. Be aware this is Alpha meant purely for testing purposes so the game will be prone to bugs errors and inconsitencies. This is what you are to look for. Controls Movement W, A, S, D and Arrow Keys = Moves Player and turns Player Mouse Movement = Controls Camera or Free Mouse that allows interaction Ctrl = Switch Between Camera Control and Free Mouse Space = Jump Mouse Scroll = Zoom in Zoom out Combat Left Click = Physical Attack(with Weapon equipped) 1-0 = Use skill slots Functions F1 = Gate Out(when in a field) F2 = Character Customization F3 = Flash Mail(Does not save when logging out) I = Inventory M = Minimap P = Friends List esc = Settings Menu E = interact(shop keepers, treasure chest, doors, etc.) L Mouse Click = Talk to shopkeepers/ Equip and use Items R Mouse Click = Open extended options when clicking items or players C = Character Stat Bugs With the large amount of bugs reported as this is a testing phase. Please check the appropriate bug threads. Please read bug list carefully before posting to avoid duplicate, triplicate posts and so forth. Patch Notes Bug Threads Initial Release here Ver 1.6.4 here Ver 1.6.5 here - Testing Combat balance Ver 1.7.1 here - New Download Current Fields There are currently 7 fields Available Hidden Forbidden Holyground -No monsters, Cathedral Dungeon Hidden Forbidden Sea of Sand -Monsters, No Dungeon Boundless Agonizing Melody -Monsters, Dungeon able to enter as of ver. 1.6.5 Difficult Rejecting Forbidden Messenger -Monsters, Dungeon currently unable to enter Bursting Eternal Hypha -Monsters, Monsters, field bugged(fixed in latest patch ver 1.6.4), Dungeon Unable to enter Detestable Smiling Paradise -No Monsters, PvP Field Soft Momentary Spiral -Monsters, Dungeon currently unable to enter Mobs Several Placeholder Mobs exist for combat none of which are necessarily going to be in the final product Blue Goblin Blue-Green Fireball Red Ghost Goblin Grey Pharoah Coin Blue Droplett Hydra Dark Bat Dragon Weapons Purple = rare Blademaster Has a speed Bonus +4 Speed Bonus +12 Speed Bonus +20 Speed Bonus +8 Knight Wavemaster Lancer Berserker Thief Speed Bonus +4 HP Bonus +4 RuneCaster currently weapons unavailable as of this ver. release. Unclassified Weapons (Currently None) Armor Rusty Armor Plated Armor Bronze Armor Spartan Armor Templar Chest Plate Items Potions- Due to rapid health regen for testing Potions do work but total effectiveness is unknown Sprite Orcarinas- Currently bugged (DO NOT USE) Herbal Tea - Restores SP Hot Coffee - Buffs Stats